A Glitch In The Plan
by thatnerdgirlxo
Summary: When seventeen year old Victoria Dodger,shy, awkward,shut in and closet mutant, is approached by the H.I.T program, she'll meet people she never thought possible. Victoria will leave the life she knew and grow in ways she definitely did not expect. A new awaiting life and loss. A story of embracing the unexpected and learning to live. Say hello to Glitch.
1. Chapter 1:Why so serious

The Heroes In Training team or, H.I.T team, is an elite group of young adults with extraordinary gifts, being mentored when the world needed just a little more good, to counteract, the little more bad that came with just a little needed diversity and youth. The way the H.I.T program works is an interesting are chosen to be mentored by the most prestigious superheroes. You must live close by your mentor and train diligently. Sometimes, you're paired with the most unlikely of people.

I'm going to let you in on a small secret. My real name is Victoria Dodger. I have the special ability to warp and manipulate atoms and molecules. This means I can turn one thing into another, something like alchemy, and materialize and dematerialize. On the down side, it has a side effect, bad luck. Now, I know what you're thinking, but let me just explain, whenever I use my abilities, things happen. Things randomly combust, fall apart. Electronics are a HUGE no-no. Hence my alias. They call me Glitch.

"Benny! I need the curtains!" Benny, walked in, hazel eyes rolling, and his head shaking. For a girl with superpowers, I'm pretty lame. I flipped my dark hair out of my face and fixed my fringe.

"Girl, you've gotta stop the whole 'vanishing act'" He ran a rough hand over his scruff.

"Sorry, Benny. It'll be back in about a week or so." Benny is my godfather and caretaker, my parents were in an accident when I was four. I never knew what happened. Benny took me in without a second thought, spontaneous combustion and I grabbed my portable fire extinguisher, putting out the fire that had started behind Benny during our conversation."We might need a new chair." Benny turned to me, his worn face wrinkled from laughs and a lifetime of hard used to be a teacher, but now we live in a small, but beautiful log cabin in the mountains of Vermont. He makes an income as a writer and is still healthy as a horse. What is he, sixty three? Practically a fossil.

"I think I'll make this one out of vibranium." I smiled, scribbling my math out on a piece of scratch paper. I was home schooled, which was amazing. I have problems, I'm so not socially acceptable. Tossing my book to the side,I threw on my old leather jacket, it was my dad's. I was about to put on my favorite leather boots, but a knock on the door interrupted me."Tori! Can you get that?" I replied with a quick 'yeah', even though I definitely didn't want to and began sliding to the door in my rainbow striped socks, It's something I've always done.

"What did I do now?" The words tumbled out before I could stop them. My hands flew to my mouth. Okay, so I get myself into a lot of...situations. When I get nervous, things explode or just go missing all together. I noticed a small flicker on the suit of the man on my had blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, piercing me relentlessly. He did not react. I awkwardly pretended not to see it. Like I told you, I'm bad with people.

"Miss, may we come in?" I suspiciously moved aside, still ignoring the small flame. Uh, have a seat." I almost stuttered.

"Benny! Can you come here?" Footsteps made their way toward us.

"Oh, hello there boys, what can I help you with." He paused noticing the flame. "Uh, you gotta little something-" A deep, authoritative voice interjected.

"Our suits are flame resistant." So they noticed, wow, I must have looked like a major asshole.

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px;

"This is the home of Victoria Dodger, correct?" I nodded my head and there were soon papers in my hand laminated with care. Meticulous. The only words I could read were in big bold. H.I.T. I really didn't understand, but my eyes scanned down to the parentheses under the words. Hero's in training. My eyebrows quirked in suspicion. I was obviously being punked here. Until, of course, I read further,

Name: Victoria Rose Dodger

Mother: Deceased

Father: Deceased

Guardian: Benedict "Benny" Quinn

Abilities: Showed signs mutant abilities during infantry, but did not start until after parents death. Became uncontrollable. Materialize, de-materialize, electronics and signals glitch, telepathy, and spontaneous combustion. Suspicious chains of unfortunate events Telepathic.

Social interaction: Awkward and slightly unapproachable. Interact with care.

Well excuse you, I thought hotly to myself which caused a pop in the fireplace as small peices of charcoal imploded without my permission, either this was a sick joke, or whoever these people are, they were pretty creepy. How did they even know that I started de-materializing things as a tiny,mutant child. I felt the psychic wall in my head break. "This is no joke, Victoria. We need people like you. The talented and strong." I looked a baldy He was in my head? A telepath?It took an hour for things to finally settle down as they explained the mentoring program. A super hero. That was so corny. I wanted to deny, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy. Three more accidental spontaneous combustions and a coffee table de-materialization later, I managed to gain control of myself.

"When do we start?" I wrung my hands nervously. I didn't want to, but they said they would give Benny some benefits. He deserved a damn medal for dealing with me. The telepath, who I learned was named Agent Pedrow, gave me a small smile. 'The minute you pack your bags'.

I didn't want to leave Benny. He was all I knew. I don't really have friends, and I guess I can come across as scary. I began to pack. The men in suits were chatting with Benny, as I crammed in at least a dozen pairs of striped socks, my cutest underclothes, just because, and everything else in my drawers. I threw on my boots and ran a hand over my jeans, adjusting my jacket over the AC/DC shirt i was wearing. I swiped one of my many lollipops. I always have them handy, this one was cotton candy flavored, my favorite .I gave my room a once over and tore down my band posters. Neatly folding them I tucked them under my arm, grabbed my phone charger (Benny managed to create certain things that deflected my abilities because he's a fucking genious), and chucked my black and white converse into my back duffle bag, shaking from the sudden change.

I ran a hand through my thick curls and sat down on my bed for the last time. As long as it benefited Benny, I would do anything. My hand swiped over my face and I attempted to breath deeply. Upon dragging my bag into the living room, I looked over the charming little cottage.

"I'm ready." I took another nervous breath. Benny looked pale and I knew there as pulled into a long embrace then quickly led to the once cold, leather couch, now warmed by the fire I stoked. As he spoke his voice shook. I chuckled. His serious face sobered me. Was he serious?

"Sweetheart, your parents weren't lawyers. They were scientists. Great, but fucking insane." I slightly noticed the men carrying my bags out, but snapped my attention back. "When you were just three months they were assassinated after inhumane testing on people. They planned for people to develop the characteristics of a mutant, and then have them assist in the testing of the cure. God, I wish I told you sooner. I just didn't know if you were ready, but I guess you'll have to be."

My eyes were wide in shock, as I took it all in. His eyes shifted guiltily and uncomfortably. Honestly, It didn't really bother me like it should have. I was aggravated and very angry at my parents, but what could I do? Kill them again? I sighed and spoke with a half smirk, expertly hiding the shock and discomfort, smothering it under my skin along with all of my other feelings. I could think this over later. Or never.

"Well, that's one way to deal with it."He laughed and pulled me into a bear hug. Then he did something I never thought he would. He placed a little plastic card in my hand. My fake I.D. The fake I.D that was confiscated after the mysterious case of the missing couch

"Honestly, if I were you, I'd need a few drinks myself."


	2. Chapter 2: Champagne's for celebrating

I won't even begin to describe how difficult it was to say goodbye to Benny. In fact, I'd rather not talk about it, so I'll just skip ahead. Instead I'll tell you how I slipped my fake I.D into my bra, because I'm a classy broad like that. As I entered the glossy black vehicle, I was told of a hotel in which I was temporarily going to stay until my things had been prepared into my new home. I nodded numbly, still not totally aware. The car ride was long and silent, aside from Agent Pedrow stating that I was to meet my mentor at the park two blocks down from the hotel on Saturday. It was around seven p.m when the car pulled to a stop. I exited without a word and my heart skipped. I sauntered into the hotel. Inside, on display were extraordinary paintings and walls full of grandeur. The dark wood flooring was beautiful under my feet. I almost felt bad walking on it. "Can I help you?" A young, yet deep voice called out to me. I followed the voice to a face. A very attractive face, If I might add. I adjusted my second lollipop of the day, it was cherry of course. My dark mahogany eyes met ice blue. The young man brought a hand to his dark, eye length hair and brushed it back. I noted that he was wearing a suit. Ten points for attractive check in dude. I smiled, well as best I could with a lollipop. Now I usually can't flirt at all, except when it's the absolute worst time to be doing so, which is defined as now.  
If I have no romantic interest in a man, my skills are pretty good. If I like you, I'll probably make a complete idiot of myself, including the famous 'starstruck stutter', A.K.A. sputtering out the beginning of a sentence ten times in a row. His crystalline eyes traveled from my duffle bag and across my body. I blushed, inwardly smirking. My lips twitched up. My features softened and my eyes slightly widened unconsciously.  
"Yeah-uh, I-I'm Victoria Dodger, I'm supposed to have a room?" I added a small, nervous laugh. His smile widened, damn; this guy is really hot. He can't be much older than twenty one. No ring, and no tell of another girl. I always check for rings after a small mishap. The nametag read, Anthony. Inwardly, I grinned. Anthony took his bottom lip between his perfect teeth. I made it a point to copy, a technique called mirroring. My line of vision caught sight of small black lettering, playing peek-a-boo under his collar. Fifteen more points. Tattoo's are a yes.  
"Ah-there seems to be a glitch in the computer." I took a deep breath to calm the waves and atoms around me. "Oh, here we are, Ms. Dodger, you've been assigned the best room in the house.I must say; the bed is to die for."His tone remained slightly playful. I smirked and knew the best response immediately. I almost lost the courage to say it.  
"Well, Anthony, play your cards right, and that's where you'll be sleeping." I gave a wink, snatched the key card and walked up those grand stairs, hips swaying in pride.  
Totally Nailed it! On my way up to the room, I ducked in the bar to check it out. I'd be by sooner or later. I was still in utter shock at my earlier audacity. I was staying for about two nights anyway. I still didn't understand why I couldn't just stay home with Benny. A large, balding man in an apron, most likely the bartender waved to me. I assumed he was going to ask for I.D., so I reached for it.  
Much to my surprise, the giant merely slipped a piece of paper, smirked with a crooked set of teeth, and retreated. My awkward anxious self slowly seeped back, cracking my confidence. Was that too out of line? I was definitely going to be kicked out. Great job, Tori. I unfolded the letter, hesitantly, hoping it was just a number or something. I was shocked to see a neatly scrawled note.  
I get off in half an hour, meanwhile, enjoy a drink on me. Meet you at your room.  
-Anthony Holy glitch, it worked! But first, that drink please. I went to stand up, but noticed the fruity looking drink and laughed. Next to it lay, what looked like a shot of vodka, much better. I assumed I was to mix the two, and damn, it was strong. Perfect for relieving my bubbling anxiety. I felt my nerves shake off. I kept my head on a swivel. I noted the glossy wood and women dressed to kill. To my left sat a blonde who seductively inhaled a swirling cloud of smoke. Her deep red lips hypnotized the man beside her as rings of smoke dissipated into my breathing air. I felt it in my lungs. After that drink, I went up to my room, and the rest was history, and the textbook describes giggles and classic rock and much more.  
I awoke, turning over in the fluffy bed. Soft, white sheets wrapped around my shoulders. The light of the sun assaulted my barely functioning, sleepy eyes. I felt a piece of paper, crumpled from my tossing and turning, poking into my back. Rubbing my hands over my face, I slowly opened my left eye completely. I didn't recognize where I was, and it was bright; then yesterday came back like a puzzle; piece by piece. I was a bit ashamed of myself. Nevertheless I stretched my arms and smiled triumphantly. This was a big step for awkward teenagers everywhere. Pride swelled up in my chest. I inspected the white walls, checking out the light blue curtains of the door to my balcony.  
I limply slapped my hand, attempting to grab the paper. I unfolded it to read blurrily.  
Had a great time last night! I like your style. Thanks-  
Tony After getting past the shock that, I, VIctoria Dodger, managed to get laid, I threw on my robe, grabbed my clothes and a towel, and took my ass into the shower. The steam soothed my aching muscles, as I let the hot water run. I checked out the complimentary hygiene products, and giggled at the name, Strawberry fields in the month of June. Really? Couldn't you just say strawberry? Remember, I don't go to school, so I don't do all that much. I do, however, go to the mall and pretend I'm anyone but me. It's great, really. Try it sometime. There's a lot more to me than just an awkward girl. I'm nervous, but I can be so outgoing. I'm just weird. I brushed my teeth, and of course, I made stupid faces in the mirror, because it's me we're talking about here.  
That's when I saw my eyes. It all came back. My eyes are a deep brown, and a perfect mirror of my father, everyone always said I had my mother's dimples. I quickly dressed and stormed to my duffle bag. I ripped the picture I had packed of my parents right in half. Looking down at the perfect ringlets of my mother, and the playful wink playing on my father's face, it stung, I just didn't know what to do.  
With tears beginning to brim my eyes, I did what I always do, pushing the deep feeling of betrayal to the back of my heart. Always ignoring the feeling of abandonment and so I shook out my limbs, and dried my eyes. I shoved back the searing feeling from an an entire childhood of lies. Parents on a few coats of mascara and a tinted cherry lip balm, I unwrapped a strawberry lollipop and blow dried my right steering bangs, throwing the rest of my hair into a ponytail. Time to fix this the Tori way. My way.  
Slipping my fake I.D into my dress pocket. I took a deep breath, adjusting the black and white checkered skirt; tugging it down uncomfortably to my knees. Before I knew it, I had arrived downstairs. The bar was bustling with activity. It was almost difficult to get in, but I flashed the I.d with expert ease, with a familiar pinch of shame. Whatever. Sauntering over, I smiled.  
"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" The big burly man from yesterday asked. "I'd recommend the Butterfly- mix of fruit drinks and some gin. Mostly juice. Something light for the ladies." He gave me a wink. It was cute really, he thought I was lady.  
"I'll have Scotch on ice." And with those words, A look of fear, and a burning in the back of my throat, my night went terribly Tori-esque.  
The next morning,I slowly dazed back to reality. God, no. Oh, please no. This, why did I do this? I cursed myself, feeling the sunlight burning through my drunken haze. Oh damn, this was a bad idea. Did I really think it would be a great Idea to start drinking at three p.m. God, that was a fuck-up. The all too familiar muscle ache returned. Oh, fuck me- my feet are sore. Slowly I peeled an eye open, running my hand through my hair, now strewn about my shoulders. An immediate wave of nausea made me trip to wherever. It passed and I was eventually able to get the other eye open. I was in a bathtub. Why was I in a bathtub? The cold porcelain clawfoot tub perfectly fit the skirt of my dress. Nevermind the bathtub, whose house was I in? Why the fuck were those lights so bright. I steadied myself as another wave washed over me. I slowly stood, squinting at the nose. Oh, my head, who hit me with a hammer? I made my way, agonizingly, to the sink. This shit wasn't cute. That's when I realized, there was no sink. Of course. Before my eyes, the bathtub blew on me. Oh, fuck me. Right, I had forgotten , uncontrollable super abilities. I pressed my body to the floor, but still managed to get a piece of porcelain to the leg. Luckily the jagged edge faced outward, so it just left a bruise.  
Staggering through the -would be- door, I groaned at the destruction. The whole room was trashed and unfamiliar. I looked out the window, I had no clue where I was to begin with, now was lost somewhere in New York. The sun pierced through my skull. Couldn't tell whether I was really hung over, or internally bleeding. Finally, my stomach gave way. I swung a potted plant to my mouth to catch the ick. Fuck, I smelled like a minibar and a hooker had a baby. Once again i checked my reflection in a mirror hanging over the charred bed, that I'm sure was pretty expensive.  
I grimace at the face staring me down. Mascara smudged like a lost member of kiss, hair looking like I stuck my head out of a jet after a brawl with bigfoot. Totally cute. At least my dress was clean. The outfit was safe, but god damnit,I lost my shoes. I loved my converse to. I grumbled and stumbled my way out of the house, stubbing my toes, and crashing into walls. Only after exiting the once-mansion, did I notice the trail of flames licking at the front door. I internally prayed that the mansion's owner didn't remember my face. Not a fuck did I give as I made my way to a nearby park, tripping over the root of a large oak tree and hit my knee on the cement I was walking next to. I knew nature was conspiring against me, Benny never believed it. Add a few of your own choice words. I sucked in a slow, pained breath and ran a hand over my face, obviously in distress and my sore eyes became level with a pair of vans. 


	3. Chapter 3: What's the harm in a dad joke

"Here, kiddo. Take this, you need it more than me." I looked up in surprise to see a man with an old, faded Metallica shirt topped by a grey zip up and jeans, sporting some dark facial hair to match what was on his head. His hands stretched out, thrusting a starbucks cup in my direction. Coffee, my life source. I remember my exact thoughts were 'Oh sweet baby jesus, there is a God out there'.

"Wait, really? Thank you." I'm sure it was obvious how trashed I was. I grasped the coffee and took a swig, which probably wasn't the best idea, taking coffee from a stranger in a park. I didn't care. It was black, just how I liked it. To match my soul. (I'm mostly kidding) I smiled in sheepish appreciation. "I'm hungover." He chuckled knowingly.

"Hi hungover,I'm Tony." This just got six levels of awkward. I just heard a dad joke from a man with the same name as the guy I slept with how many days ago? He was pretty attractive though, for an older man, but we'll pretend I didn't say that. I just chuckled.

"I walked right into that." He smiled at my appreciation of his humor and nodded. He held out his rough hand.

"Tony Stark." I gripped it firmly.

"Victoria Dodger." I saw his eyes widen a bit in shock. The throbbing in my skull was beginning to subside until he threw a questioning glance. Wait, wasn't Tony Stark the Iron Man, and practically richer than God?

"You're my mentee? The one I was supposed to be training?" Then I remembered Agent Pedrow's orders. I'm being mentored by Tony stark. I giggled slightly swiping my hand over my face.

"I completely forgot." I tried to smother a grin. Oops. He ran a hand over his face and muttered more to himself, than anyone else.

"Great, I signed up to train some young hard working boy named Dodger, not babysit a drunken teenage girl, no doubt with daddy issues and a dress two inches too short." Those words actually stung a lot. I pushed that aside, and focused my big, brown, smudged eyes on the man. "Whatever, are you ready for the new place?" He asked, rather bored. I felt a little flutter of nerves, ah, the effects of sobriety. Following the well-known playboy to a metallic, blue car, glimmering in the sun, I shook, if only slightly. The pavement was rough on my feet and I still hated the sun. "You don't talk much do you? oh, and try not to spill that." His tone was almost belittling, what had I gotten myself into?

I chuckled awkwardly, switching the coffee to my left hand, opening the door with my right. Seating myself on the black seats, I ignored the fancy driving stuff. I never actually got my license.

"Actually, that's quite the opposite. Most people can't get me to shut up, by the way, we need to grab my stuff at the hotel." Tony's head bobbed in understanding as I gave him a playful grin. He placed a pair of sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't really know you were going to be a chick, so the room is pretty boyish, feel free to do whatever you want with it." I studied his body, shoulders tense and his fingers drummed on the steering wheel. He was obviously caught off guard by this whole gender thing.

"Okay, and is everything fireproof? Is the tech guarded?" I asked, fearing for the safety of his home. Oh, the things that could happen. He sighed, flicking on his blinker.

"It was a pain in the ass, but yeah. In case you wanted to know, JARVIS is the electronic system that runs the tower, don't mess with it. If you have any questions, ask my assistant, Pepper. The tower has the entire Avenger's team as residents, so be careful. Try not to get yourself killed, Sparky." He dismissed as we pulled up to the hotel. Well, thank you for that detailed description. This man was so welcoming. I made a mental reminder to ask this 'Pepper' how to get on his good side.

The car parked and I opened the door, sliding out my feet and hopping to the pavement. As I did so, I noted that Tony was following suit. I really hoped we wouldn't run into Tony, well, the other Tony. I bit my lip, my head hanging. The walk of shame. My bare feet caught Tony's eye.

"Why in the hell are you not wearing shoes?" I looked up, my eyes avoiding his, glancing from side to side. "Wow, you are a hot mess." He let out a low chuckle and ruffled my already fucked up hair. I smirked up, we're making progress here.

"Minus the hot, triple the mess." I smirked addressing the man, slipping into my normal Benny-mode, "If you think I'm a mess, you should have seen the house I woke up in. I'm still wondering where the sink went, and why I woke up in the tub." Tony raised a single eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"Victoria?" I heard the semi familiar voice, as I opened the door. Oh, shit. Oh, hell no. No, no no nope. This was just my luck, "Hey, I was wondering where you went! Is that your dad?" I felt my heart practically explode. The Tony who entered with me shot a strange look. I was at a loss for words, as the heat flushed to my face. I laughed nervously, rubbing my nails together and snapping the black rubber band against my wrist. Nervous habits of mine.

"Uh, y-yeah. Dad, meet Anthony." I nudged Stark, begging him to play along with my eyes. He got the message and held out a strong hand, with a whisper promising to weasel out the information later. I cringed imagining what could go wrong.

"Hello sir, I'm Victoria's friend Anthony. Great to meet you." The younger of the two smiled, offering me a wink. I didn't even know what to do, but thankfully my new mentor got the message. My heartrate was definitely not healthy and I had a headache as big as Stark's ego. I quickly excused myself, noticing the stares of others.I said I had needed some water. I ran up three flights of stairs, knowing that the older man was following. I slowed down in order for him to catch up.

"What in god's name? What have you been up to?" I cringed and avoided his stare, blushing. Of course this would bite me in the ass, because It's me. "Victoria, who was he." I noticed heard a nearby television suddenly stop and turn to static. I better just say it.

"Just a , um, one night stand, you know?" I quickly stopped in front of my room, fiddling with the lock. I knew he was staring at me. My face burned. The key fumbled in my hand, as a small flame appeared on the carpet. The whole thing was painfully awkward. Stalking in quickly, I left the door open for him to follow. My mentor had no problem making himself at home as he flopped onto my ,now made, bed as I pulled my phone from my bra. Finally getting my anxiety under control, I was grateful for Tony's silence as he fiddled with my bag. I didn't really care if he looked around, I didn't have anything to hide.

"Anyway, would you mind if I got cleaned up, before we do anything?" I questioned, hoping I could at least get a shower. His eyes met mine as he silently tossed me some clothes. Alrighty then. He tossed me a pair of jeans, ripped at the knee, and my Metallica shirt. Really, matching? I raised a brow as Tony shrugged a shoulder chucking a large black bra, adorned with skulls. It hit me in the face, temporarily stunning me.

"Cute bra, planning on showing anyone? Oh wait, you already did." Ouch. Immediately my palm clashed to my forehead. My mouth opened to speak, until I was interrupted by a pair of red panties, whizzing by my face. The man's laughter boomed throughout the room, hands still in flinging position, brown eyes sparkling with mischief. And who was babysitting whom? How old was this man? Bending over to pick up the clothing, I grabbed a towel and tumbled through the door, into the bathroom, chucking my leather jacket-of course smirking, when it landed on his head. Karma, suck it.

"Be out soon, can you grab me some tylenol? Oh, and plug in my phone, please." I questioned, sincerely hoping to get a moment to myself. The shenanigans continued, as I began to srtip off my favorite dress and everything else with it fell to my feet. The reflection staring at me was a sight. I gripped the red and white polka dotted makeup bag, digging my hand through until I managed to fish out my desired item. Quickly grabbing a tissue from the oh-so-fancy, marble counter, I shook up the makeup remover. As soon as all of the straying mascara was off, I fiddled with the over complicated shower. As I was waiting for the hot water, I ran a comb through my hair,ignoring the noises from the other room. Just as I finished, the door suddenly flew open, to my dismay, and utter shock.

"Holy fuck! Jesus Christ, Tony! What the fuck, man?! God!" My filter flew out the window. He simply placed a glass of water of the counter and tossed the advil bottle at me. That would do. I caught it quickly. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome, princess." As he walked back out the door, his wandering eye did not escape me. Of course, only after the door closed behind him, did I realise that by catching the advil, I revealed my entire body. Old pervert. I shook my head, grasping the shampoo bottle. From the next room I heard a yell, in which made me smirk. His voice was strained and panicked as he called out from the other room. It was like music to my ears.

"FUCK! MY PHONE IS ON FIRE!" Like I said, karma.


	4. Chapter 4:A whole new world

Chapter four: A whole new world I glanced out the car's tinted window, then at my bags in the back seat. We were on our way to what Tony called, 'the Avenger's tower'. I looked down hands, incredibly nervous,then back at my mentor. He sulked behind the wheel, knuckles white.  
"At least nothing exploded yet." Tony glowered at me from the seat next to me. I bit my lip. His knuckles were white. It wasn't a good sign and I wasn't sure how to fix it.  
"Tony, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to set your cell phone on fire." I felt bad, I really did, but not so much when he pulled another out of the glove compartment. As if on cue, I heard my phone in my pocket, blaring the opening of 'Another One Bites The Dust'. That was my alarm. I saw a sideways smirk from the less angry metal-man.  
"Who's that? Is it your boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes. After my shower, as we were about to leave, Tony Two- what I've decided was easier to call him- gave me his number. I slid my especially engineered smartphone from my pocket to check. I gasped at the reminder. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I grabbed a small pouch from my duffel bag. "What are you doing?" I ignored his question with a wave of my hand. I pulled a small container from the pouch.  
"Do you have a water bottle, or something?" I asked popping out a small tablet from the little thingy majig (I call it that).  
"Yeah, but what is that? Tell me you aren't doing drugs. Really?" His genuine look of anger caused me to throw a belittling look. I grasped the water from his hand, which he had dug from behind him somewhere. I didn't see, I was too busy telling him how unintelligent that statement was.  
"Tony don't be stupid, this is birth control." He gave me another questioning glance. Sighing heavily I gulped down the tablet and chugged the water. "Unless you want to hear about my malfunctioning reproductive system, I'd suggest you drop it." That was when I saw true fear and had to force down a laugh. I turned back to the window, leaning my head against the cold glass. By now my hair had dried and curled up from the air conditioning. My bangs were styled again, but I didn't bother putting makeup on. I grimaced a bit at my reflection, I was still feeling the effects of my previous day's "Coping". I decided to have a bit of fun, and twisted my lips into a grin at Tony. I cleared my mind and felt my consciousness invade the older man's. "What'cha thinkin'?" I spoke telepathically. His eyes bulged as the car swerved and quickly snapped back, the inertia cause my head to collide again with the window, only this time violently.

"No, no , no. That is totally not allowed." The playboy , surprised.

"You're no fun." I smirked playfully. Tony let out an irritated huff.  
"I don't want you muddling through the crap in my head." I shrugged, stating that it was understandable. We took a left turn and I saw a heavily guarded road, leading up to the biggest, most amazing tower I had ever seen. "Just a quick warning, you're about to be living with a recently defrosted soldier, a dangerous archer, a norse god, a master assassin and moi, an incredibly sexy billionaire in a tin suit." I practically eye rolled myself into the next dimension at that last one "That is a big fucking building." I was floored, taking in the giant A, lit up. "Wait, we're already here?" I panicked girlishly. "No, no, no. This is too soon. I look awful. Hold on a 'sec." Tony's face twisted in confusion and raised an eyebrow, causing me to blush from anxiety, my face heating without permission. I twisted around, savagely digging for my makeup bag.  
WWe had just pulled up when my three rushed coats of mascara dried. I smiled at my small victory, and dug around my duffel bag for a lollipop. The bag had spilled and there were sticks pointing up everywhere. I blindly grabbed one. I made a face of disgust, turning to Tony.  
"Want it? I hate raspberry." I asked, hoping to get on his good side. He looked at me as we came to a stop.  
"Sure, why not?" He shrugged and I tossed it over, watching in amusement, as he clumsily caught the treat. I took a deep breath, taking my own cherry pop in between my teeth, smiling widely at the familiar flavor. I took a deep breath, as another man in a black suit approached, I barely had time to study them before they grabbed my bags and were gone. I kept hold of my duffel and adjusted my leather jacket, it was just coming up into fall. Almost my birthday. I felt itchy all over, gasping when I heard a shriek of surprise.  
"Victoria…." Tony gritted his teeth.  
"Did I just set the garden on fire?"I cringed at my mistake, so soon. I slowly turned just in time to watch the bird bath disappear. "SHIT, I'm so sorry, man" I flushed as he muttered an angry 'whatever'. Inwardly, I kicked myself for losing control already. The already exasperated man lead me to the front lobby, throwing a wink at the dark haired woman on the front counter who obviously owned the cloud of perfume that slapped me in the face on my way to the elevator, before pressing the 'up' button. We waited three long seconds, and Tony looked at me, as though he were sizing up an enemy.  
I shrunk away and shuffled my feet, I thought we had made progress, but not enough. The sleek, silver doors of the elevator opened and I rushed inside, Tony following behind, wordlessly pressing the '10' button. Just before the door closed, a tall, attractive blonde man with a classic hair style rushed through the door, yelling to hold the elevator. Me, being the wonderful person I was, stuck my hand out, to pause the doors shutting. The doors retreated, as the man jogged through.  
"Thank you, I know Stark wouldn't have held it." I felt Tony smirk, noticing his hand lingering next to 'door close'. I shrugged and smirked back, in apology for ruining his fun. Up close, I could see the defined muscles of the man, who was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. I looked down to see construction boots. His blue eyes met mine, as I timidly began to shuffle. Oh no, awkward Tori is back. His hand shot out. "Hi, I'm Steve. Steve Rogers." I accepted the handshake, but had trouble speaking. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Tony opened his stupid mouth.  
"Wow, Roger and Dodger, do I hear wedding bells? What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" He laughed vehemently. "Oh, I see, love at first sight." The taunting look on Tony's face was enough to make my eyes well up. I was already uncomfortable in social situations, but this was just cruel. I shied away, seriously hoping I could fly away or die or something. The man, Steve, turned to Tony. I twirled the pop in my mouth just to use my hands for something.  
"Tony, stop being a dick and let her introduce herself." I smiled at the stern tone. Note to self, Steve is a badass. I guessed they didn't get along very well.  
"Well, language. Captain America, this is my mentee, Victoria-whatever her middle name is- Dodger. Victoria, meet Captain America. There done." Steve looked at me, shell shocked. I took that moment to close my mouth, which had been hanging open, stupidly.  
"God save you." Steve said, wincing at my misfortune, or so I assumed, I was too distracted by those biceps. God bless America. I willed the elevator to move faster, knowing it wouldn't. To my relief, the bell rang and the doors opened. Fast elevator, I shrugged it off. Steve followed me out, respectfully, Tony slowly backing out. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He grabbed me by the shoulders, frantically. I sucked in a surprised breath, Steve turned on high alert "Victoria, did you do that?" Was this man insane? Being rich does not help insanity, Mr. Stark.  
"What? Do what?" Tony loosened his grip, when I hissed at his tensed hands around my shoulder, muttering a robotic apology with his shaking head.  
"We were only on floor seven two seconds ago. I've used this elevator hundreds of times, it takes exactly three minutes and thirty three seconds to reach the tenth floor. It's only been two." What? I can make shit faster? Ok, this would have been great to know years ago. "Did you do it?" he asked again, slowly, as if I were a child.  
"Probably, I don't ]know . Oh, and Tony, my middle name is Rose." I answered, walking past him defiantly. This was already getting weird. Tony walked in front of me,his face looking almost as if he were mulling over it, muttering 'Victoria Rose' in different deeper and falsetto voices. He looked like a dumbass. I flicked my eyes around the room Everything was silver. A kitchen lay to my right, to my left there was a bar, which was duly noted. The silver stools had black leather padding. I smirked. This is high class stuff. To my right were a couple of grey couches and a grey chair with a stylish black pillow. The television was twice as tall as I was. I followed him down the hall.  
"Right, your room first. It's all the way at the end of the hallway. On this floor is me, across the hall is Steve, then Thor. Across from Thor is you. The ninth floor is the rest. Natasha Romanoff, A.K.A, Black Widow, Banner-the Hulk, and Clint Barton, or Hawkeye. The third floor is all the other Avengers mentees." I looked around, wondering why I was up here and not with the other mentees. I didn't ask. The walls seemed to be made out of steel. I noticed all of the metallic doors were shut. "Don't bother the big kids, sweetheart." I also noted how infuriating Tony was.  
He opened my door, I noticed tiny lettering engraved in the door. Dodger. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Tony was actually really excited about having a mentee. I looked into the room and gasped at all the hard work that must have gone into this room. The walls were an amazing shade of grey, dipped in to form built in shelves. A white platform rose just a step above the ground holding a queen sized bed the bed frame matching the walls. Fluffy white pillows sat on the just as fluffy black comforter.I soaked in the deluxe chairs, sitting across the room next to a silver lamp. I had almost forgotten Tony was even in the room. He jumped, landing on my bed, looking satisfied with my reaction. The lines around his mouth were tensed in attempt not to smile.  
"Tony, I love it. I'm sorry I didn't end up being what you expected." I said breathlessly, sitting down at the edge of the bed, taking the lollipop out of my mouth. I lied back, turning to look at the man. As I saw his face at a closer angle, I noticed the stubble around his goatee. Interesting, really, the lines telling a geometric story. There was a crinkle in between his eyes, telling me he spent many a night frowning in concentration."Thank you. Now, want to help me unpack?" The millionaire considered it.  
"How about you unpack and I supervise?" I looked at Tony, raising an eyebrow while shaking my head. It seemed I would be doing a lot of that lately. A new, male voice came booming down the hallway. I unzipped my duffel, taking out my some clothes, all the while attempting to hear what this new man was saying. I peeked out the door, seeing no one.  
"That's just Thor, he's always loud. We should go and introduce you." I nodded, already feeling butterflies. "I didn't know you were shy." I laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, I'm homeschooled so..." I trailed off as he picked himself up and dragged me to the door by my hand.  
"About that...we have a special school for you." His voice laced with amusement. I froze, jostling my hand from his grip. I shook my head vigorously. Nope, nuh-uh, I did not sign up for this. My face went pale, as the blood drained from my face, dread coiling in my belly.  
"No. No, you can't do this to me." I backed up, ready to bolt. I went to school once, it was awful. I flashed back to the lights flickering, computers exploding. They called me 'she-devil', it wasn't inaccurate, but it hurt my lack of feelings. I'm kidding, about the feelings part, I can be pretty scary though if you don't know me. Although, I did burn the entire cafeteria down. I could have sworn the chilli was moving, so can you really blame me? At the thought I was as good as out. 


	5. Chapter 5: All caught up

A/N: Hi, to anyone who's read so far, I really appreciate it. I actually started this fic. A year ago and never really finished. Let me know how it is. Thanks for being patient and enjoy!

"You can't make me." I crossed my arms defiantly. That earned me a dirty look, all right.  
"Victoria, I can and I will, stop being immature." That was the first time he actually said my name. Narrowing my eyes, I paused for a second, threw the bra currently in my hand as a distraction. I got the hell out of dodge. I passed Tony and sprinted through the open door.  
"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE." I yelled, hoping to god I had a place to hide. I was one stubborn bitch when I wanted to be, and right now, I wanted to be. I passed through the silver hallway, passing room after room. I glanced at the clock quickly six thirty, not that it mattered.  
"Get back here you little fucker!" Tony wheezed from somewhere behind me, I could hear him gaining on me. Oh, shit. I flew by Steve.  
" Quick, where can I hide?" I was slightly afraid that Tony was actually going to throttle me. I heard Steve's charming laugh, making me smile a bit. He pointed behind the bar and winked. My face flushed the slightest bit.  
"You can hide in my room." He said loudly, no doubt to throw Tony of my trail. I mouthed a thank you. He would get used to this, I was always full of mischief, it was just a trademark quality. I ran behind the bar, knowing he was closing in on me, that's when it caught my eye.  
I shuffled over to the stool, as quietly as I could, waiting until Tony turned into Steve's room. Good, It worked, I smirked and climbed up onto the bar, swiftly, but clumsily lifting the cover for the air duct. God help me, I thought inwardly. Footsteps came closer, he realized that I wasn't in the room and grumbled under his breath.  
My heart began to rapidly beat as I attempted to lift myself up, falling in the process. I squeezed my eyes shut with frustration and tried again, finally managing to fall into the duct. I quietly replaced the grate and crawled out of view. It was a tight squeeze. I heard Tony call after me and held in my insane laughter. Continuing to crawl around, I turned left, then right, then straight. This went on for a good five minutes. I realized that I was definitely going to get into shape at this rate. A clearing came into view, It was an open space with a black bean bag and a mini T.V. I smiled knowing that someone else had the same idea.  
I crawled over and the ceiling raised a bit, just enough for me to sit up, so I moved one pace closer. I gasped, letting out a squeal when a little rope tightened around all four limbs and pulled tight, trapping me in place. I shut my eyes, taking a deep, irritated breath. I believed I had just been booby trapped. I let my head fall forward, hitting the bottom of the vent in frustration, then moaned in pain and instant regret. How long would it be until someone found me? A low groan of despair left my lips.  
I sat there waiting. The seconds ticked by so slowly, crawling along. It was silent. Slowly, so slowly, I felt my patience and sanity slipping, I began to cluck my tongue. Then I moved on to humming. I hit my head against the floor once more. About ten more minutes rolled by. Now it was getting really old. I sighed again, louder this time. This kept on. When would this person be coming up next? Could it be days? I tugged against my restraints, feeling awkward spread out weirdly.I yelled out, I yelled out again...and again.  
"T-Tony? Hello? TONY?" I called out desperately."S-Steve? Anyone?" I screamed out in frustration, I had lost track of time, but my arms and legs were stiff and my wrists and feet felt tingly, like they had lost circulation. Soon enough my stomach began aching with hunger. My frustration peaked and I screamed out a creative string of profanities for all to hear. For a while I stayed quiet, flinching at every noise in hopes of a person. And when I did hear banging, I swore angels were singing. "Hello?! Hello?" I called out, full of hope. A body came from behind me, as a deep voice spoke to me harshly.  
"Who are you? Who do you work for?" Oh, oh what was that? Yeah, that was definitely a knife, the cold metal held skillfully against my neck, right at the base of my spine with deadly accuracy. I deflated. Yup, this was my luck, alright. Cringing, I pressed myself further against the surface, now warm from laying here for so long, and away from the knife.  
"Woah, woah there buddy. Let's just calm down. I'm currently unemployed. I'm Victoria, Tony's new mentee." I felt my heart skip. "I'm here, hiding from my problems. Please remove the dangerous object from my brain stem." The blade lightened, but remained as a precautionary threat. This dude was obviously well trained.  
"You have thirty seconds to prove it before this knife separates your spine from your brain." My pulse began to quicken dangerously.  
"How do I do that? Um, I-I I'm Victoria Dodger, age seventeen. Fair warning, I'm a bit flustered, so if we're not careful something not so good could happen." I stammered and squealed as the blade pressed in again, a little trickle of blood beading on my neck.  
"Is that a threat?" The scent of burning plastic filled my nostrils. Smoke began to rise. I grimaced.  
"Please don't kill me, but I think I may have just set the T.V on fire." Then an idea struck me, I focused, hard and took shallow breaths and hoped for the best, feeling the slow dematerialization of the knife. Once it was gone I let out a huge breath, feeling the heat of my anxiety. "Now, can you untie me. Pretty please?" The smoke was beginning to rise.  
"Wait here." The man said, sarcastically. I turned my head as far as I could and glared. My first glance at the man he had a squared jaw and messy light brown hair. He was wearing all black and that was all I could see.  
"Har -dee-har-har, ten points to Gryffindor, you're hysterical." I shot back, dryly. "Hurry up and put the fire out, If I get to nervous, another one will start. I'm not really in the dying mood today." The man army crawled away. For god's sake, I was as good as dead. I was alone, yet again and the fumes of burning plastic were making me dizzy. The man made a speedy return with a bottle of water, quickly squirting out the flaming television.  
"Tony verified you. He said, and I quote, 'So that's where the pain in my ass went.' Now," he spoke with amusement while untying me, with a surprisingly gentle touch, rubbing my wrists and ankle to get the blood flowing. "How long have you been up here?" With an eyebrow raised, he tossed the ropes aside.I shook out my limbs, impatient to get out of this duct. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic.  
"That depends," I cracked my neck. "What time is it?"  
"Around eight thirty." He answered, blue eyes twinkling. Well, this house is full of attractive men. I began to feel awkward and sweaty for the fourth time that day.  
"Two hours. Good Lord." I swiped a hand over my face and proceeded to hold it out in greeting. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Victoria Dodger. Nice to meet you." I smiled making sure to look him in the eye. I read online that it's how you're supposed to do it. He gently grasped my hand in his giving a small shake.  
"I'm Clint Barton, nice to meet you too." The man, Clint smiled at me and let go.  
"Great, now let's get out of here, I'm hungry." I winked and started my way back. Clint followed behind. When I reached the grate, I lifted it and began to climb out, head first. Bad idea because I fell and face planted straight into the bar. Pain seared through,my arm when it caught on the side of the bar. "FUCK me." Tony's smug voice greeted me while Clint glided out, seamlessly.  
"I think I know how to track you. A series of unfortunate events, followed by the word 'fuck'. Oh, and kid? You're still going to school." His hand reached out and lifted me to my feet while Steve entered the room, carrying a first aid kit and an ice pack I would have laughed at the irony had I not been so irritated. I smiled sheepishly, thanking Steve and grabbing them.  
"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go nurse my bruised ego. Just slide some bread under the door. I'll see you in the morning." I turned turned,taking a step to the hallway, of course only to crash into a bundle of walking muscle. This man was blond as well, except his hair hung loose, to his shoulder, looking slightly unkempt. His eyes were blue as well and he was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. My eyes traveled to his well defined arms. I really needed to stop looking. Okay, everyone here is attractive. I was too tired to deal with it.  
"Hello, who is this girl?" The newest addition said, his voice sounding elegant and proper, but still manly. It was deep and soothing. He smiled a smile that kind of reminded me of a puppy,and gave a nod.  
"Thor, this is my mentee, Victoria." I gave a wave.  
"Nice to meet you, Thor. I'm off to patch myself up. Again leave me some chocolate or something. See you in the morning." I exhaled, all energy depleted from meeting way too many people. I continued down the hall and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I pulled out my phone and made a quick call to Benny and packed my things away into the black dresser beside my new bed. I lifted my shirt to inspect today's injuries. There was a knock on the door and I pulled my shirt back down.  
"Come in." I yelled, hoping it wasn't Tony; I'd had enough embarrassment for one night. The door opened to reveal a strikingly beautiful woman carrying a McDonald's bag. She was tall and curvy with shoulder length, fiery red hair. She wore a black v-neck and jeans, still managing to make me self conscious.  
"Delivery." She held up the bag, offering a small smile. Her voice was soft, yet strong. I could tell that she was polite, but would not easily open up. I grinned at her overly excited for the food.  
"Thank you so much. It's been a long day." She handed me the bag.  
"I heard. Natasha." Interesting way to introduce yourself.  
"Victoria. Nice to meet you." She waved and left wordlessly. I dug into the burger and rejoiced in the coke sitting on the table. I saw a door, opening it to see an attached bathroom. Hallelujah.  
I quickly brushed my teeth and washed off my makeup.I ran a brush through my hair and secured it in a ponytail then plugged my cell phone and checked the alarm. After closing my door I crawled into bed burrowing in the blankets, thinking about the day's events. I turned over, this was no home, but maybe it had redeeming qualities. 


	6. Chapter 6:How to take care of your teen

I awoke, slowly to the sound of my alarm, this time set to 'Iris' by the Goo Goo dolls, it's usually different every day. I like variety. My muscles ached from yesterday's stretching activities. I rolled to the right, burying myself deeper into the fluffy blankets. I knew I had to get up to take my meds, but I was exhausted still from yesterday and completely unprepared to face the day. I shoved my face into the pillow momentarily, but begrudgingly opened my eyes. I sat up, looking around. A deep voice, I now recognize as Thor's was muttering from behind the door. I got up and put on a bra, for decency, but did not exit the room. Instead, I decided to eavesdrop like the deceptive teen I was. I giggled like a child as I put my ear to the door.  
"When will she wake up? It is already midday." my eyebrows pinched together in concentration as Thor spoke.  
"I don't know. Teenage girls are practically a new species." Tony spoke up, sounding equally as perplexed. "Should I wake her up, or do you think she'd go all Bruce on me?" He asked, causing me to make a dark face, I knew he couldn't see. Steve spoke up in my defence.  
"Guys, she's not a science experiment, she'll wake up when she's ready." I think I've found my new best friend. Tony spoke again in response.  
"No, Cap, she's worse. Teenage girls are bundles of hormones and teenage rage. That's why I wanted a boy, but as nature would have it, It's a girl." Tony, I thought dryly, I'm a mentee, not your first born child. I crossed the room and dismissed the alarm, turning on my heel and throwing my hair into a new, less tangled mess. I strutted into the hallway, stretching widely with a yawn, just for effect.  
"Good morning, boys. Did I miss anything?" I asked, thoroughly entertained. Thor smiled at me, as if he knew I was listening. He wore red plaid pajama pants and a black shirt.  
"Hey, it's alive." Tony teased, zipping up his black hoodie. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch, speaking up.  
"Yeah, and 'It' needs some water. I gotta take my stuff." Tony nodded, getting up to grab some water. Thor sat down next to me, a little closer than usual.  
"M'lady, if you don't mind. Isn't is rather cold for that dress?" I shrugged, looking over at him. Tony addressed me with a new nickname. I focused my attention on him and his ripped jeans.  
"So, Lady luck, you ready to meet the rest of the gang? You've already met Natasha and Clint." I nodded.  
"Thanks," I grasped the glass from his outstretched hand. "Yeah, there was a lot of excitement yesterday. And I'm still sore from being tied up, yesterday." I unzipped my bag and broke the pill from the tin, placing it under my tongue. I stopped when I realized that it was quiet, and Thor was staring at me weirdly. "Whaa?" I questioned, taking a gulp of water and downing the remains of the glass. Tony coughed.  
"Awkward." When he said that, I realized how bad that actually sounded.  
"Stop sexualizing the teenage girl, did Clint not tell you? Yesterday I was hiding from Tony in the air ducts, I got caught in one of Clint's traps. I was tied up for two hours, hence my wrists and ankles being all sore and red." There was a collective 'ohhh' and Thor nodded, understanding the situation. "anyway," I stated, dispelling the awkward situation. "what do I get for food?" Tony's eyes glinted.  
"We grabbed you a sandwich from subway," So superheroes eat Subway fresh. "we're going out to celebrate your arrival tonight. Dress nice, actually wear the hangover dress. Do you have any shoes besides your boots?" I shook my head, and the other two men looked at me confused. "Alright You're wearing heels." I looked at him, deeply confused, putting my hands up just in time to catch the sandwich thrown from across the room.  
"Uh, Tony, I don't wear, or own heels. Plus I need to wash that dress, it smells like an old alcoholic."  
"I've got it covered. Just throw it down the laundry chute next to the sink in your bathroom. I already know your shoe size. We'll get you a new dress. No pink, got it." He pressed a button on a small screen on the wall. "Jarvis, tell Pepper to buy a pair of heels that would match a black dress in size eight in a half. And tell her to pick me up in an hour." That's weird. What's weirder, the wall responded, and it had a British accent.  
"Yes, sir. Anything else?" He smiled triumphantly at me, causing me to angrily gnaw at my sandwich.  
"Yes, make reservations for eight at The Regino Parme." Sounds fancy, I really didn't want to do any of it. I finished my sandwich and crumbled up the wrapper, tossing it at Tony, instead, it hit Steve, who had been grinning to himself in the corner in his ironic Captain America shirt and tan pants. He cocked his head to side.  
"You have terrible aim." He said, making me drop the grudge. I'm surrounded by adorable men, how can I stay mad? I sighed and got up smiling at Steve, in apology.  
"I know, I'm sorry." I giggled. I clutched the small black bag in my hand and flashed a smile, strutting back into my room. Shutting the door, still listening for comments, don't judge.  
"That girl is something," Thor's voice said, amazed.  
"Yeah, let's hope, that something doesn't kill me." Tony shot back. I pulled away from the door smiling to myself, as I heard him mutter "We'll keep her." I pulled the dress from the duffel bag I kept my dirty clothes in and opened the door to the luxurious bathroom. I admired the modern style sink, silver, the shower was huge and surrounded by frosted glass. I looked around, knowing I needed shampoo and stuff. I saw that thing on the wall and tapped it. It did nothing. I tapped it again, this time, it lit up and the walls changed scenery from the grey that they were. I jumped when a voice surrounded me.  
"Miss Dodger, I am voice activated." I blushed, feeling like a moron. It continued "Is there something you needed?" I cleared my throat, dropping the clothes on the floor.  
"N-no, I was just wondering what I would use for shampoo and stuff."  
"Ms. Potts came in last night, at twelve forty six a.m. to deliver your hygiene products."  
"T-thank you, Jarvis?" Pepper seemed like she was working really hard, I'll thank her when I meet her.  
"Is there anything else you need?" Jarvis asked. I shook my head, then slapped my forehead, Jarvis can't see that, dumbass.  
"No, thank you, Jarvis." I replied. I looked at the view, now surrounding me. This was amazing I gaped at the beautiful woodland. Like a computer desktop, but three dimensional. I stood awestruck for a moment. Searching, I looked into the first drawer, it was empty. I checked the second there was nothing. A straightened my back and bit my lip, spinning on my heel.  
I picked up my dirty clothes and opened a closet, seeing all of the products, sitting on a shelf, I smiled. I found the laundry chute and tossed the clothes down, grabbing a towel. Time to test this baby out, I stripped down and tossed those clothes into the chute as well. Opening the shower door, I gasped in awe. It looked made of grey and black marble, big enough to fit three people (don't get any ideas), and three shower heads. It had a bench, installed and had three large steps down into a bath. I was in heaven.  
I stepped in after hanging my fluffy black towel on the rack, sitting to the left of the shower. I shut the door behind me and placed the products on the bench. I turned the middle knob, hoping it was right. Ice cold water shot out at an alarming speed, drawing a squeal from my lips. I scooted of the way, suddenly , the other two chrome shower heads pelted me with frozen evil.  
"Oh, God! Jarvis, help me!" I yelled at the computer system.  
"Allow me, Miss Dodger. " The cold assault ended as the water changed to a soothing temperature. It was blissful. Assessing the products, I smiled. Pepper must be really sweet, the hair care products were made for curly hair. I noticed a tiny post-it on the shampoo.  
I left protective spray in the medicine cabinet as well as some feminine hygiene products.  
\- Pepper Smiling, I checked out the other products, facial cleanser, exfoliant, body wash, and even shaving cream. I wasn't exactly sure how long I stayed, basking in the warmth, but I knew I needed to get out. I shivered as I attempted to walk out, but instead, one foot caught on the second step, causing me to trip, hitting my knee on the hard marble. A loud string of curses fled my lips, and not soon after a groan.  
I decided to lie there for a moment to recover, but jumped when I heard rapid knocking on the door. A delicate female voice spoke with concern.  
"Is everything okay in there?" I hobbled over to the rack and grabbed my towel, barely able to wrap it around my chest, I scowled.  
"Y-yeah, no worries. I just tripped is all." I explained, limping over to the door, opening it a crack, just enough to see the woman's face. She was beautiful in a softer way than Natasha. "S-sorry." I stuttered out, social anxiety doing what it does best.  
"Oh, no problem. I was just dropping off the shoes and I was going to take Tony to get a few things. " she smiled sweetly, and spoke quietly. She was covered in professional attire, donning a white button up and black skirt. Her ginger hair tightly bound to her head in a bun. "I'll wait in the other room and we can properly introduce ourselves when you're decent." I smiled and nodded as she exited the room, shutting the door softly behind her.  
I checked my phone, no new messages, no missed calls. The time read twelve forty eight. I had been in the shower for over an hour. I shook my head, placing the purple object back on the table beside my bed. Pulling out the dresser, I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans ripped at the knee and pulled an old Led Zeppelin shirt over my dripping wet head. I brushed through it, sliding back into the bathroom with my blowdryer and brush. The hot air encased my face as I styled my bangs. I spun out and happily slipped into a pair of rainbow socks.  
Slipping out of my room, I saw maybe-Pepper at the end of the hallway, leaning against the wall. I smiled brightly at her, walking down the hallway. I stopped in front of her.  
"Sorry about that, I'm infamous for being accident prone." I chuckled and a small smile flashed in my direction. She laughed lightly in response.  
"Don't worry about it. My name is Pepper, I see you found everything alright." I held out a hand, as she grasped it gently.  
"I'm Victoria, but you can call me Tori. I wanted to say thanks for everything, I really appreciate it." She nodded, the smile still gracing her shimmering lips. A voice that just recently was starting to become familiar rang out.  
"Pepper! Are you ready to go?" Tony approached us, placing a quick tap on her arm and smirked down at me. "Go entertain yourself with Thor or something, until we're back." Pepper laughed silently and excused herself to grab her coat. I bit my lip, already wondering what I would get myself into and looked up at him. As if sensing my thoughts continued with "Don't get into trouble." I looked at his plain black hoodie and frowned.  
"Would I ever?" I shot back, fluttering my lashes, feigning innocence. Tony made a humming noise and squinted in warning. They entered the elevator and the red-head gave a small wave. I smiled and ran a hand through my damp hair. The minute he left I decided to check out the next level down, on a whim. The gleaming doors opened and shut behind me. 


	7. Chapter 7: Everyone looks good in purple

After the duo left, I wandered a bit. I was firmly planted on the couch, when Thor's door slammed open. I crouched back into the couch in fear of the unknown.

" I need coffee. Now." He gave orders as though someone were there to receive them, aside from me of course. I clicked my tongue and texted Benny about last night's catastrophe. Thor cleared his throat and stared directly at me. I had the feeling I was missing something, but I just glanced at his disheveled morning hair. "Young mortal woman, I said I needed coffee." I looked at him empathetically.

"I totally understand, I'm going through caffeine withdrawal too." Thor looked at me incredulously. It was like I had missed the most obvious thing in the world. Steve entered, looking crisp as ever compared to the Norse god. The gentleman crossed the room and sat a respectable distance from me on the couch. He picked up the remote and turned on the television that was far too intimidating for me to attempt. I half wondered how a man just out of the ice, or so I read on wikipedia, could understand it. And they call me a millennial.

"Any preferences?" I was about to respond, but I was cut off by Thor's ridiculously loud voice.

"I would prefer that the young woman know her place and make me that coffee drink." I was completely floored. Did an Avenger just place me in a gender role?

"That was the most sexist thing anyone has ever said to me. You have two working legs, better yet they're god legs. Use those limbs." Steve raised an eyebrow. My eyes were drawn to my file that had been sitting on the sleek coffee table.

"Really, Thor. You should realize that we are living with a Russian spy who also happens to be a trained assassin and female, at the same time. Times are different and women deserve just as much respect as us."

"Thank you, Steve." He nodded respectfully, but Thor scoffed, he looked like a drunken Viking if I were to be honest.

"Well maybe her mother should have realized to teach her daughter the duties of a woman." My blood ran cold. My phone slipped out of my hand and into my lap. He didn't mean it. I tried to tell myself. He's not from here, he couldn't have known. That didn't help as much as I'd hoped it would. I left my phone where it was, stood silently and retreated to my room. I'd wallow in privacy or something. I didn't glance back, but after ten minutes or so, I recovered and started putting up my favorite posters and ticket stubs. I was mid tape, when there was a gentle rapping at the door. My voice was quiet, but firm.

"Come on in." I saw the rather large blond in the doorway, I waved him in and motioned for him to take a seat. I finished taping a picture of Benny and I up on the wall across from the window. "I put it here so that Benny can enjoy the view too." He smiled mildly from my bed, where he sat with perfect posture and a still disposition.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You left a little suddenly. I understand that Thor was completely out of line." His voice was reassuring and kind.

I usually didn't open up to people, but a little birdy named wikipedia whispered that he hadn't had the best cards dealt to him either.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'd just assumed that you all went over my file, it was my bad, really." Steve stood and glided over to me, joining me on the floor so that we both sat across from each other cross legged.

"I actually didn't read it because I didn't want to invade your privacy. Mind catching me up? That's all I seem to be doing lately." He jested. My hands entangled with each other and squeezed in discomfort.

"Yeah, uh" I stammered"-my parents were assassinated when I was really young. I guess they were doing illegal human testing or something. The whole thing was pretty messy and I still don't know too much." His baby blues widened as he sprung up in a whirl.

"Just a moment, I'll be right back." He spoke with gritted teeth and a locked jaw. Confusion flashed across my features as he dashed from my new room. I heard the sounds of a struggle, it grew closer and closer until an unlikely picture appeared at my door. I had to blink to make sure it was real.

"Say. It." Captain America held the god by the ear. Said god was struggling to make sense of the situation, and apparently was talking too long, because the star spangled man held his ear tighter. By that point, I had been laughing to tears.

"Okay, I deeply apologize, to both you" he made a pained grunt ", mortal, and to your deceased mother kin." My face cracked in a grin.

"Okay, apology so accepted." Steve let his ear free and the immortal ran from back to his room, slamming the door shut, probably trying to preserve his poor fragile ego. I wiped my watering eyes, correcting my breathing. "I have to admit, that made me much happier than it should have. Always on the side of justice, huh, Steve-o?" He smiled brightly down at me with perfect teeth.

"An honor to serve." He gave me a mock salute and left my room, gently pushing the door shut behind him. My face twisted into a goofy grin. It was nice to know that someone already had my back, actually twice in the past few days. I grimaced in remembrance of the previous day's debacle. I when Tony and Pepper were planning to return, but I figured a little time to adjust was a good thing, so on I went decorating my room, unpacking and putting up posters.

I stood back and smiled at the meticulously placed photos, all filtered beautifully in contrast to the cool grey walls. My eyes grew in surprise the building trembled around me. I began to panic, but the foundation's stayed strong. After the building buckled, a slight noise grabbed my attention.

"Do not be alarmed, Dr. Banner was only experimenting." What had my life come to?

I figured I should probably start on my hair while I had time. It was a long and tumultuous struggle, but I managed to straighten my mangled curls. I had all the time and resources that I could ever want, and yet no idea what to do. Another tremor shook the building, but in the midst of the noise, I thought I heard Tony's obnoxious yell. A second later, I was sure.

"I SAID, I'm home." I rolled my eyes.

"If you'd like my presence, then come here" I was met with silence for once. " I am so not leaving this room."

I heard footsteps and a deep, sigh.

"Maybe in a few years, kid." I frowned refusing to play into his immaturity. "Although, in this dress, we'll see." He winked, popping his head through the door. I wouldn't dare grace him with the god damned poetry that was my words. He flipped open my closet and hung it up, giving me direct orders to 'get dolled up, sugar'. My eyes seemed to be in an ever constant rolling motion.

After I shooed him out I examined the dress, lifting the bag, cold against my hand. It must have been raining because small droplets propelled from the bag and to the floor, I hadn't noticed with the blinds closed. The dress was the darkest shade of black velvet I had ever seen. It wasn't so much a dress, as an evening gown, I'd never worn one, but as I examined the v-shaped neckline, I sure as hell wanted to. I felt something coarse in the back, and quickly realized that there was a built in corset.

I suddenly wasn't so sure about this dress. The hem fell past my feet, a little too long, and slightly tight. I tugged at certain places, and decided to leave the corset until last. I checked out a box of shoes that I hadn't noticed he placed by the door. Holy hell those were really high. That's it. This was the day of my death. At least I was going to die looking fabulous because the pumps were black, the same fabric used on the dress coated the heels and a small satin bow sat right before the toe. I skipped the heels too.

I looked in the mirror of my attached bathroom and realized that Pepper definitely did not pick out this dress. I wasn't going to lie, I was slightly boobzilla. It looked good, tasteful even, but for a teenager, I wasn't so sure. Then I saw the tag. I won't tell you the exact details, but I will say that there was a truckload of zeros.

There was another knock. It definitely wasn't Tony, he had a habit of walking in unannounced. The knocking repeated, it was gentle, but curt, almost impatient.

"Come in." whoever it was closed the door gently behind them and turned the corner into the bathroom. The fiery curls of Natasha popped into view. "What's up?" she shrugged

"Tony said you needed help with your makeup and dress." What was the matter with how I did my makeup? "Don't take it personally. I slip off the radar a lot for undercover. I have to do my makeup creatively. Turn around."

I protested, hoping I could prolong my days of breathing. No such luck. Natasha's red velvet curls flew as she spun me around, placed her knee on my back and pulled.

"Christ on a stick. Can't breathe." Natasha chuckled at me.

"You aren't supposed to." I could see my horrified grimace reflected back at me. She dragged out a stool I never knew was there. "Sit." There was a faded note of Russian In her voice. I let out a compliant squeak. An hour later I had a sore back and was almost positive I wasn't even breathing anymore. I wasn't allowed to see my reflection and forced myself into the deathtrap they called shoes.

"Can you walk in them?" I scoffed down at my shoes.

"Fuck, no." Natasha pushed me forward. I tumbled down, thankfully landing on my bed.

"You will."

It was another hour before I could even walk in a straight line, finally Natasha left to get herself ready. As the door shut after her, I sighed and slipped the shoes off, nearly crying in relief, but alas, it was not to be as there was yet another knock. I made an ungodly groaning noise.

"Are you alright in there?" The voice belonged to Pepper. I begrudgingly threw the shoes back on, as she ushered me out of my room and into the elevator. Before I could comprehend it, I was in the back of a limo, with three other teenagers and Pepper. I took in my surroundings in shock. The seats were grey with a light silver satin lining. A drink bar on one side and chrome lined the ceiling. Had that actually been a disco ball? There was a pointed cough.

"You are?" It was the only other teenage girl. Her platinum hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. Her long limbs were covered in a long sleeved, deep emerald gown. Pure white silk gloves graced her hands. This chick pulled out ALL the stops, huh? Pepper sat across from her and gently nudged her with a reasonably heighted nude heel. I was jealous. I snapped my focus back to the pretentious blonde. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by one of the boys. I felt irritation bubble up, but I wanted to make a good impression so I bit my tongue.

"Damn fine is what she is." Again? The boy next to my offender elbowed him in the gut. "What, you were thinking it too." That was it. I opened my mouth and let the dark haired boy with a jaw line for days have it.

"SHE has a name. My name Is Victoria Rose Dodger and I'll be shot into hell on a rocket launcher before I let you talk to me like that. This isn't the first time today I've been objectified." I almost stopped there, but his perfect grin catapulted me further in my plight for gender equality. "Laugh it up, cheekbones." My felt my control slipping from my abilities. It was slow at first, but then I noticed his clothing becoming translucent. It started with a snicker, until the other's noticed his lack of clothing. Luckily, I managed to reign it in, he was left in purple briefs and red cheeks. In a mad dash, Pepper used her over coat to cover him.

"Parker, what were you thinking?" He groaned. The blonde quirked her defined brow at me, definitely judging me. I spent the entire ride attempting a straight face, which , must have been believable enough for Pepper, because she was giving that kid, Parker I think, holy hell. Even when we arrived at our destination, she held him behind, rushing us into the restaurant. The blonde strutted over to me.

"Introduce yourself." I sneered back her order.

"You heard me, I'm not repeating myself." Blondie was taken aback. She must not have been used to not getting her way.

"Do you know who I am? Seriously, girl, get your shit together." She twirled, her gown swirling with her. There was a soft tapping on my shoulder that caused me to peer up. It was the other guy, the one who sat in the corner. He didn't really talk. I looked again. His chestnut hair and striking blue eyes drew my attention.

"Sorry, about her. I'm Peter. Peter Parker, that was Scarlett." My head tilted as we shook hands. "So, you really don't know who she is?"

"I'm sorry, should I?" Peter laughed faintly. I felt my heart skip a bit. I hoped I wasn't catching feelings, but then he spoke.

"She's a pop star. She hasn't exactly wonderful interpersonal skills, but then again, who am I to judge?" I chortled sarcastically.

"I know exactly how you feel." Peter showed me into the restaurant. The lighting was romantic and dim, the scent of fresh bread made me realize how hungry I actually was. There was a soft melody in the background, but I saw no one in the restaurant. We rounded into the next room where one large table had been set up. I saw a sea of super heroes and teenagers. I was glad to blend in, about to take a seat beside Peter, until of course, Tony made a big deal. I was pulled back up by the arm, rather roughly if I may add. There was a clinking glass right next to my ear.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet lovely new mentee, Victoria Dodger." He announced, much to my dismay. I waved awkwardly at the crowd around me. There was a cheering. Of course, I almost took a tumble. I was even more harshly dragged to a small corner of the table. I just narrowly avoided a wine glass that was centimeters from my hip. "Dr. Banner, my new protege." We shook hands firmly. I used my eyes to beg for help. Dr. Banner motioned for me to come closer. I complied and he discreetly whispered in my ear.

"I'm so sorry. Can you breathe in that dress?" I shook my head and he shot my new mentor a look. I looked up and silently prayed I would survive the night. I whispered back.

"I can't breathe and these shoes make me feel like a French whore." He smirked as he shook his curls, dark brown with the slightest hint of grey.

"Play along." I had hardly registered the words when I noticed his arm swinging toward the wine glass. I watched in slow motion as the garnet liquid splashed and coated my costume. Dr. Banner winked unapologetically.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry." He said louder than need be. This grabbed Tony's attention and he almost speed walked over to us.

"Damn, Bruce, that was pricey. Like a bull in a china shop." I noted his lack of concern for the girl IN the dress. Peter, who had seen the entire "accident" crossed over to me with napkins. Bruce handed me his dark plum sportcoat. "Oh, good. Peter, you're a mentor, you're responsible. Call a cab and get Lady Luck home safe, will ya'" I scoffed in disbelief, not only that someone my age was chosen as a mentor, but also at my own mentor's passive neglect. Peter shook his head.

"But shouldn't you-" He made a smooshing noise as Tony held a finger to his mouth and bounded over to his next social group.

"What an insufferable prick. " I panicked, covering my mouth in shock at my lack of a metaphorical filter. Peter looked to me, equally as shocked, until we both dissolved into fits of laughter. He led me out again. "Ah, deja vu, anyone?" The night was cold as we left the restaurant, but even colder due to the wine. I watched Peter hail a cab, like a natural, and helped me into the back.

"Stark tower please." I glanced over.

"So, Peter, how old are you? I heard Tony say you were a mentor." Peter flushed slightly, I couldn't really understand why, but I ignored it.

"Yeah, I'm eighteen. I'm a senior and I haven't met my mentee yet, but he's supposedly around fifteen. We'll see how he feels about being bossed by a kid barely older than him." I bumped my knee against his.

"I'm sure you'll get along just fine." He pivoted his body toward me as he spoke.

"So, how old are you, and how did you get stuck with Tony "the ego" Stark?" I giggled and looked up at the ceiling with a pained sigh.

"I'm seventeen, and they couldn't have picked a more different mentor for me. " Peter's eyes softened in understanding. He was really easy to talk to. "I mean, I didn't really want to do this to begin with."

"Why did you say 'yes' then?" He asked, more curiously than anything.

"They said they would give my godfather some benefits. There was no way I would pass that up." He beamed over at me.

"I guess we're pretty similar, then. It's the same with my aunt May. Would you be uncomfortable if I asked where your parents are?" I was caught off guard by his question. My eyes were wide and vulnerable as I tried to configure a good answer in my head.

"I-My parents died when I was young. Well, assassinated, but we won't go there." Thankfully, we arrived and I didn't have to see his reaction as he paid.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" He questioned, genuinely concerned. I would have said no, until I realized that there was no way in the sixth circle of hell that I could unlace the corset myself. My night ended with thoughts of my parents as I watched Peter hail another taxi out the window of my room. Never had I felt more out of place. I dried my eyes and gave up to a dream of Benny and I up in the mountains. Benny still hadn't texted back.


End file.
